Skye's Past
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ever wonder what Skye's past was and why they couldn't find anything on her? Grant tries to protect Skye from her past. Can he do it? Will they find a little romance along the way? Read on to find out! I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. (It's on my Christmas list) Rated T for language and mature themes.
1. Paralyzed With Fear

**Okay. So I saw there was only a couple other stories for these two and let me just ask one thing. Are you all BLIND?! Seriously! It's so obvious they're going to get together sooner or later. And with the TV writers these days, it will be later.**

**Anyways, I thought of this story while starring at the clock in my last period. So, hope you all like it!**

**Look, I'm not the best with Sci-fi stuff so please no flames! First time writing this kind of stuff.**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

Coulson was sending us to prevent some destructive device in the heart of New York. The only catch, we had to take Skye with us. God, she was so annoying. Yet, she was incredibly beautiful. Her long dark hair complemented with gorgeous eyes and an amazing body… what am I thinking? I'm supposed to keep my reputation and falling for this girl would not help.

Anyways, Leo, Jemma, Skye and I were supposed to go into the heart of New York to prevent some device from destroying the building where it was located. The building was already crumbling because of it. We piled into the van and took off.

"Can someone please tell me again why we had to bring her?" I asked Jemma and Leo, pointing to Skye.

"Sitting right here." Skye said from the seat next to me.

"Don't care." I retorted. She stuck her tongue out at me like a little 5-year old. Is it bad that I found that kind of adorable? "Very mature."

"We brought her because, you're technically supposed to be training her." Jemma answered.

"Still not a good enough reason for me." I muttered.

"Heard that." Skye said.

"Again, don't care." I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She propped her head up on her hand. No sooner had that happened that we got to the building. We all got out of the van. I could see giant chunks of the building raining down from the building. Citizens were running for cover.

"Okay." Leo said, "We have to work fast. The building's structure is already compromised."

"And it will completely fall apart in about forty-five minutes." Jemma continued. It was like those two shared a brain.

"We'll find it faster if we split up." I said, "So, you two go and look on the bottom floors. Skye and I will check the top floors."

They nodded in agreement. I grabbed Skye and led her to the top floors. Okay, I think I might be going crazy. I swear I felt little tingles go up my arm when I touched her arm.

"Any reason you picked me to be on your team?" Skye asked as we searched the top floor.

"Well," I started. The real reason was because I kinda wanted to spend a little time alone with her, but I obviously couldn't tell her that, "Leo and Jemma practically share a brain. They work better together than they do separate."

"Right." She drew out the word.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said. I rolled my eyes and we went to the next floor. We were silent through that floor. The only time she spoke was when she said, "Is this the device?"

I went over and looked at where she was pointing. "Yeah it is." I answered, "Can't believe I'm saying this, but good job, Skye." She gave me one of those smug smiles that just made me want to kiss her senseless right then and there.

I took out my walkie-talkie and told Jemma and Leo we found the device. They came up quick and quickly went to work deactivating it. They got it done in about 20 minutes. "That should do it." Jemma said.

"But the building is still in unstable condition, so we should probably get out of here before the ceiling collapses." Leo suggested. We sprinted out the building as fast as we could.

"So," Jemma said when we got out of the building, "Which one of you found the device?"

"I hate to admit it, but Skye found it." I answered.

Leo and Jemma looked impressed by this. Skye gave a shy smile. "We should probably check around the building for any citizens that could've gotten hurt." Leo proposed. We nodded and we split up. They took the West side and Skye and I took the East side.

I was busy searching when I heard something falling. I looked up to see a huge chunk of the building coming down. It was headed straight for Skye! Except, instead of moving, she stood exactly where she was.

"Skye!" I yelled. I sprinted over and pushed her out of the way just as the rock came down. I looked down to find her under me. Her hair was in her face, but she quickly pushed it out and sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you move?"

"It's called being paralyzed with fear." She answered. **(Do you see where I got the title for this chapter from now?)**

"What?" I asked her.

"I was searching around and saw something that made me freeze up in fear." She explained.

"But you told us nothing scares you." I pointed out as I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah." She said, "Nothing except…"

"Skye?" A male voice shouted from behind her. I looked to find a man about 40 with Skye's dark hair and brown eyes. She yelped a little and hid behind me.

"Skye, who is this?" I asked her.

"He's the reason I live in my van." She said with hate in her voice and tears brimming in her eyes, "He's the reason I deleted my files from every known data base in the world. I never wanted him to find me. And he's the reason I have scars every where on my body."

"What?" I said in a sudden panic at the last sentence, "Who is he?"

"My father." She answered, "My neglectful, abusive, son of a bitch father."

"I wouldn't have been so neglectful if you hadn't killed your mother!" He yelled as he came toward us.

"I didn't kill her!" Skye shouted back with the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. I could see the look of panic in her eyes as he got closer and closer. When he came about five feet away from us, I shielded Skye.

"Don't touch her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asked.

I hesitated for a second before answering, "No."

"You hesitated." He pointed out, "That means you're not her boyfriend, but you want to be."

"Just leave her alone." I demanded with my hand on the gun in the holster on my belt. I always keep it for emergencies.

"Fine." He said backing away, "But you haven't seen the last of me you little whore." He pointed to Skye.

Once he was gone, I turned to Skye. She still had tears streaming down her face. "Hey," I told her, "He's gone now. You're okay."

"Yeah. For now." She responded furiously wiping at the tears, "God damn I hate crying."

"Why don't we go back to SHIELD and you can explain why the hell he abused you?" I suggested. She only nodded in response. I put my hand on the small of her back and led her back to the van.

The whole way back, all I could think was that Skye's father was right. I may not be Skye's boyfriend right now, but I had accepted that fact that I wanted to be. Hopefully she feels the same.

* * *

**How was that? I know. I left on kind of a weird note. Anyways, hope you liked this! But seriously, it's so obvious they're going to get together! **

**Quote of the Day: Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous that absolutely boring. -Marilyn Monroe**

**Song Suggestion: Rescue Me - Kerrie Roberts**

**R&R please!**


	2. Explanations & Kissing

**Hey guys! I got the inspiration to start this chapter when I watched the newest episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Did anyone else notice that there were so many Skye/Grant moments? It was AMAZING!**

**Anyways, I know the characters might be a little OC, but that's just how I write. Now, stop complaining and just read! BTW, I guess the title of this chapter gives away what's gonna happen. Just read so you can see how.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

All through the van ride back to HQ, I tried to collect my thoughts. All these questions were swirling around in my head. How was I going to explain about my past? Was I going to tell them why my father insisted on calling me a whore and a slut? Most importantly, why did Grant act so protective of me around my father? Something was definitely up. Not that I'm complaining. Don't get the wrong idea; I don't like him in that way.

I mean, just because he's got chiseled features, amazing eyes, and an awesome body that looks even more awesome in those t-shirts he wears. Okay, stop it right there, Skye. You shouldn't be falling for this guy. It wouldn't be right.

Anyways, the ride back to HQ wasn't long enough. When we got back, I knew everyone would want an explanation, so I decided if I wanted to be a field agent, to tell them the truth. And I mean the whole truth… well maybe not the _whole_ truth. We got into the lab and everyone was there.

"Skye," Coulson started, "want to explain what that little scene with your father was about?"

I nodded, "Better grab some chairs," I told them, "It's a long story."

Everyone found a place to sit. I remained standing with Grant, for an unknown reason, sitting next to me. "Let's hear it." Jemma insisted.

I took a deep breath and started, "Well, I guess it started when I was around 11. My life was fine. I had a nice family, a roof over my head, and food on my table. Then it happened." I took a second to choke back some tears. Grant rubbed my arm from his place. I gave him a small smile in return. "It was take your kid to work day at my mom's office. She took me in and I watched her work. It was fun, until a little 6 year old accidentally knocked over a computer. It started a fire in the office and everyone was told to evacuate.

"I would've gone out. If it had not been that I went to get some water and was trapped by the flames. My mom ran in to rescue me. She did, but she inhaled too much smoke and died the next hour."

"Is that why your dad blamed you for killing her?" Grant asked.

"Yeah." I said, "He thought that because she ran in to rescue me, it's my fault she died. That's when he began abusing me. He'd tell me I was a horrible child and my mom should've let me die in the fire. He'd beat me until there wasn't a place on my body I wasn't bleeding. When I turned 17 and he didn't stop, I couldn't take it anymore. So, one night, while he slept, I took his van and bolted. I drove to New York, deleted all my files from every data base, and here I am today."

"My God." Everyone breathed. They all had a look of shock on their faces. That was expected.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think he would ever find me, but he did." Some stray tears started coming down my cheeks and Jemma came over to pull me into a hug. She was like my best friend here at SHIELD. We pulled away, "Thanks, Jemma."

"Any time." She replied sweetly in her crisp British accent.

"Skye," Grant said pulling us out of that moment. I turned to him, "we are not gonna let your father get to you again."

"Ward's right." Coulson said, "You're part of the team now, so we will do anything to keep you safe."

I smiled and some more tears found their way down my cheeks. "That's the first time someone's told me that ever." I said and Jemma gave me a little side hug, "Thank you, guys."

When I looked at Grant's reassuring smile, I knew they meant what they said. And I realized maybe it's okay I've fallen for Grant.

* * *

**Grant's POV**

It was the end of the day. We'd taken the rest of the day to just relax. Well, it was the rest of the team relaxing while Jemma and I tried to keep Skye as calm as possible. I'd never seen her so vulnerable. She was always so daring, brave and a little sarcastic. This wasn't her usual self, and I would do anything to get her back to the Skye I know and love.

Whoa. Did I just say love? There's no way in hell that I was in love with Skye. Okay, maybe there is a slight possibility that I am in love with Skye. After the day ended, we all went to our perspective bunks. For hours, I tossed and turned, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I decided it was pointless to try and sleep, so I went out to the lounge area. When I got there, I saw the bathroom light was on. The door was open a crack. Inside was Skye looking in the mirror. She had her usual pajamas on, a white tank top, black sweat pants, and black fuzzy slippers. She was talking to her reflection.

"He was right about you." She said. She must be talking about her father, "You're just an ugly, worthless piece of crap. No matter what you do for the rest of your life, all you'll ever be is a whore. Grant will never love you back. Stop hoping." Wait, did she just say she loved me? "Just do it. No one will even care. Everyone will just move on with their lives." What was she talking about? I looked in and saw her take out a pocketknife. She flipped the biggest blade out. She posed it at her throat. No, she can't do this. "Just kill yourself, you little fucking whore." I can't let her do it. I opened the door all the way. She immediately turned towards me and hid the knife behind her back. "Grant, what are you doing here?"

"I know what you were about to do." I explained. I held out my hand, "Skye, give me the knife." She sighed and placed the knife in my hand. I put the blade back and laid it on the counter. I took Skye by the hand to lead her into the lounge area. We both sat down on one of the couches, "Why would you even think about killing yourself, Skye?"

"Cause my father was right." She answered without looking me in the eyes.

"No he wasn't." I told her. She finally turned to look at me, "You are not a worthless piece of crap. Not even close. You're the most beautiful, amazing, talented and when the time's right, sweet girl I've ever met. We would care if you died, because you're not just a part of this team. You're a part of this family." She smiled a little. I gently took her hand in mine. "And you were wrong. I do love you back."

She sat up a little straighter. "You do?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "And I couldn't go on with life if you weren't in it." She started blushing like crazy, "Listen, I'll make you a deal. You stay alive so I can love you, and I'll protect you from your father."

"Deal." She said and shook my hand. Then she leaned in and after what seemed like an eternity, our lips finally connected.

**Skye's POV**

This is amazing. I'm kissing Grant Ward. To say he was a good kisser was the understatement of the century. He knew exactly what to do. It felt like electricity flowed through my veins. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

When air became necessary, we pulled away. He started kissing a path down my neck. Images from my past started flashing in front of my eyes. I couldn't take it. I pushed him off. "I'm sorry, Grant." I apologized when I saw the look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"It's the reason my dad called me a whore and a slut." I said.

He turned my face to look at him. After placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, he asked in a steely voice, "What did he do?"

I leaned in so my head was in the crook of his neck. Tears filled my eyes as I said, "He sold my body."

* * *

**A little bit of cliffhanger for you. I know. Don't you just love me?**

**Quote of the Day: But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along –Evanescence (from her song, **_**My Immortal. **_**Great song)**

**Song Suggestion: Stuck Like Glue –Sugarland**

**I'll post the next chapter of Tangled (Lab Rats Edition) probably tomorrow or Sunday. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Sleeping

**Hey guys! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. But now, the wait is officially over. Hope you guys like this chapter! Although, this is just more of a filler chapter.**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

Skye leaned in so her head was in the crook of my neck. "He sold my body." She told me. I could feel her tears falling onto my shirt. I had to grind my teeth to keep from exploding.

"What?" I asked. I needed an explanation.

"When I turned 15, he started selling my body." She said as more tears fell from her eyes, "Men would come almost every night and basically rape me. Then they would pay my father for my 'services.' He made about 50 bucks every time someone came. That's why he calls me a whore and slut. Because I basically am."

"Skye, that's you're past." I argued.

"But now it's come back to haunt me and the rest of the team." Skye retorted. She looked up into my eyes, "I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

"We won't." I truthfully said, "I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure your father gets put away for a long time." She smiled a little and pecked me on the lips, "Look, let's get to bed, okay?" She nodded in agreement. I stood up and offered her my hand. She graciously took it.

We got to her bunk and she asked, "Actually, could I sleep with you? Most of the time, if I sleep alone, I'll wake up screaming. I think if you're there, I won't."

I nodded. Her father did some serious damage. If I could, I would kill him for what he did to Skye. You can't prostitute a 15-year old girl! When we got to my bunk, Skye put her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her waist. As I drifted off to sleep, all I could think was, _That mother fucker is gonna pay for what her did to Skye._

* * *

**Skye's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Grant's heartbeat. I smiled at how soothing it was. Then I realized I actually had to get up, so I leaned up and kissed his lips. I felt him smile into the kiss. "Morning." I said when we pulled away.

"Is that how you're going to wake me up every morning?" He asked jokingly as I stood up and was about to go out the door to breakfast.

"Maybe." I said sarcastically. I laughed and went to get breakfast. He followed me down and we sat down together. After a moment of silence, I spoke, "You know, last night was probably the first time in a long time that I didn't have a nightmare about my father."

He smiled, "That's good." He said simply. It was only a few words, but I knew he knew how much it meant to me.

He reached over and gently grabbed my hand with his. He leaned down and kissed the back of it. I silently laughed a little because of the cheesiness. Just then, Jemma came down and saw our hands. She gave us a weird look. It took her about two seconds to ask, "Which one of you wants to explain this?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. This was sort of a filler chapter. I have a ton of homework, so I wanted to finish Tangled (Lab Rats Edition) and get a new chapter of this up. The next chapter will be longer and more dramatic, I promise. **

**Quote of the day: It's so scary. And then I end up getting so nervous that I get like I am now. I get really hyper. *Squeals.* So then I go in interviews and I'm like, "'I'm like a chihuahua! I'm shaking and peeing!" And then afterwards, I'm like, "I just talked about peeing on the red carpet." -Jennifer Lawrence**

**Song Suggestion: Hear Me -Imagine Dragons**

**Ciao for now!**


	4. Revenge

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was having an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D marathon on Watch ABC. It was so awesome! Only, because I watched every episode, my butt went numb from sitting on my chair too long. Anyways, who else is looking forward to the next episode? I can't believe they made us wait two weeks for it! I can't handle all the suspense!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**BTW, I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Jasmine. She's almost as obsessed with this show as I am… I said almost. I'm probably the most obsessed Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fan in the universe! All in all, shout-out to you Jasmine!**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

It was about a week after Skye's dad showed up. Even though we hadn't seen him, Skye was still scared for her life. I was worried for her too. As long as that bastard is still out there, Skye isn't that safe. We were in the middle of a training session at the moment. She wore a midnight blue tank top with black sweatpants and blue sneakers. It was a total Skye outfit, comfortable and complementing. We paused for a break. "You're getting better." I said and took a drink of water.

"Was that a complement, Grant?" She asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Maybe." I said. She laughed a little and so did I. This is how I wanted it to be all the time. Her fully relaxed and making jokes, not living in fear that her father's going to attack her. I'm gonna make sure I make that happen. Just then, FitzSimmons walked in the room.

"Hey, guys, wanna grab lunch with us?" Simmons asked.

"We know a great place." Fitz continued.

I looked at Skye and she shrugged, "Sure." She said, "Just let me change out of these clothes."

"Me too." I said. FitzSimmons nodded and went into the lab. I took Skye by the hand and led her into the main bus. Just before we went our separate ways, I gave her a peck on the lips.

As she went into her bunk, I sighed at the thought that every night she has to try so hard to keep her nightmares at bay. All because of her dad. God, I hated that son of a bitch. He caused the Skye I grew to love to become a girl who can't even sleep at night because of the fear he caused. As I changed into my casual outfit of a white t-shirt, jeans and a motorcycle jacket, I kept thinking of all the ways I could kill him for what he did to Skye.

* * *

Skye, FitzSimmons and I walked into the restaurant. It was nice, but not too fancy. Skye had changed into a gray tank top with a purple and black flannel open over it, dark jeans, and combat boots. She had rolled up the sleeves of her flannel up to her elbows. The waitress escorted us to a booth. She handed us the menus. "Anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a diet coke." Simmons said.

"Regular coke for me." Fitz said after.

"I'll take a beer." Skye said beside me.

"Okay." The waitress said. She was one of those brunette tramps who thought she could get anything with her looks. She looked towards me. "And for you, handsome?"

"Just a beer as well." I answered plainly. She walked away, but not without winking at me.

"Uh, Skye?" Fitz said.

"What?" Skye asked while glaring at the waitress.

"Your knuckles are turning white, love." Simmons pointed out.

Skye looked down and saw Simmons was right. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white as snow. She unclenched them with an embarrassed look on her face. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "She has nothing on you." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Halfway through our lunch, Skye got up to go to the bathroom. "You okay?" Fitz asked me after she was out of sight.

"I'm fine." I said. Truth is I had no idea. I knew Skye was safe as long as she was with me, but whenever I lose sight of her, I get a little worried.

"You're worried for Skye." Simmons observed, "I can see it. You don't want to see her so scared."

I only nodded in response. She was right. I was extremely worried for Skye. With her father out there, anything could happen. And I didn't want to see her scared or even worse hurt. This worry only got worse when Skye didn't return after fifteen minutes. I guess FitzSimmons saw the worried look on my face because Fitz said, "Simmons, why don't you go check on Skye?"

She nodded and got up. A few minutes later, she ran back out in a panic and was holding something in her hands, "Guys, we've got a serious problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly as Fitz and I stood up.

"Skye wasn't in the bathroom." Simmons said. I suddenly got even more worried, if that was even possible, "I looked everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. All I found was her phone with this message on it." She held out her hand and I saw it was Skye's phone. It was open to the messages and a text message was about to be sent, "It was going to be sent to Ward."

I looked closer and saw it was supposed to be sent to me. The message read, _Come find me –Big Daddy. _

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled and slammed my fist down on the table. I stomped out the door to the car. Driving as fast as I could, I got back to the bus to tell Coulson. All that time all that was running through my head was, _That mother fucker better not touch Skye or he's gonna regret it._

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is going to the bathroom in the restaurant and then it all went black. God, my head hurts. I could feel my own blood running down the side of my head. I tried to reach my hand up and rub it away, but I couldn't move it. I looked down and saw my hands and legs were tied to a chair. "The hell?" I asked myself. I took a look at my surroundings. It was like a warehouse. Boxes were stacked everywhere and there was only a few dim lights shinning. "Where am I?" I shouted into darkness.

"Somewhere your little friends and boyfriend will never find you." A familiar voice came from the shadows. The source of the voice came out into the light.

"Dad?" I asked. I should've known it was him.

"Yes, Skye." He sneered. He stepped closer towards me and I saw he had a gun in his hands, "You cost me thousands of dollars."

"You prostituted me!" I defended, "I was 15! Why the hell do you think I ran away?"

"And does your boyfriend know about that? What was his name?"

"Grant." I growled through gritted teeth, "And he does know about that. He was the one who convinced me not to kill myself."

"He should've let you kill yourself!" He yelled at me, "All you are is a fucking whore! He's probably dating you out of pity. The girl who was prostituted at age 15 and had an abusive father. What kind of guy would want to deal with a girl who that emotional burden?"

I looked down at my lap and thought over his words. Why Grant really just dating me out of pity? I do have a lot emotional baggage. A lot of guys don't really want to deal with that. "Grant loves me no matter what." I said shakily.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, "He'll probably dump you when you become too much of a burden on him. Well, I'll save him the time." He lifted the gun to be pointed at my head.

His finger curled around the trigger. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. But the gunshot never sounded. I opened my eyes and saw a sight that almost made me cry.

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffhanger for you guys. I know, aren't I the best? I think I'll make the next chapter the final chapter. Sorry. I know you guys love this story, but I have a couple other ideas for these two, so keep checking back in!**

**Quote of the day: Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. –Steve Jobs**

**Song Suggestion: Are You Happy Now? –Megan & Liz**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. It's Over

**OMG! Did anyone else see the newest episode? That was so dramatic! Who else agrees Ward looked so hot doing his whole James Bond sky dive thing? That was so awesome! I can't wait for the next episode! Fitz and Ward get taken captive! Drama!**

**Also, tonight I was watching this movie with my mom, _Road to Christmas. _I was watching and guess who played the main guy part. Clark Gregg! A.k.a Coulson! It was so cool seeing him as a different character. I've only ever seen him as Coulson.**

**Anyways, I know most of you probably hate me for leaving you on that cliffhanger. So, hope you all like this new and probably final chapter! It's gonna be short. Sorry, but it's got a lot of heart in it for it's length.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a sight that almost made me cry. Cry tears of joy. The gunshot never sounded because my dad had been tackled… by Grant! My face broke out into a huge smile just seeing Grant. I knew he would come for me. I knew he loved me for real. Grant was currently beating the shit out of my dad. The gun had been knocked out of my dad's reach, so I breathed a sigh of relief. Coulson came up and started untying my wrists.

"Are you hurt?" Coulson asked as I rubbed my rope-burned wrists. I shook my head. That little exchange reminded me of the time Grant saved me from Quinn's men. How he had seen me so scared and vulnerable. Just like when my dad first came into the picture and when I told him about my dad prostituting me. Remembering this, I turned to see Grant being thrown across the room into the wall.

"Grant!" I shouted. I ran over and knelt down next to him. I could see he was still breathing, so I relaxed a little. That quickly went away when I heard my dad's laugh behind me.

I whipped around to face him just as he said, "Looks like the boyfriend's down for the count." My fists clenched in anger. Something to the side caught my eye. It was the gun my dad had.

"You hurt him." I said through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about it, sweetie?" He said in a sarcastic voice. My eyes darted back to the gun. I was thinking I could use it on him.

I guess Coulson saw my eyes because he said to me, "Skye, don't do something you'll regret just because Ward's hurt."

I turned to him. He was always a father figure to me. Especially since my real father was such a douche bag. Usually, I would listen to him. But my hand seemed to have a mind of its own cause I reached out and grasped the gun. "Yeah." I said, "But I won't regret it."

I stood up and aimed the gun just like Grant had shown me in training. My dad gave me a sarcastic smile, "You have a gun. So what?" He said and laughed a little, "You don't have the guts to shoot me. Or the reasons."

"Reasons? Guts? Please." I scoffed, "I have both. This is for blaming me for mom's death." I shot him in the leg. He collapsed and a cry of pain escaped his lips, "This is for calling me names, abusing me, and prostituting me." I shot him in the other leg. Another cry of pain, "And this is for hurting Grant!" I shot it for a final time. Miraculously, the bullet hit right where I wanted it. His heart.

A final strangled cry of pain came out of his mouth. He fell to the floor with a pool of blood forming around him. He was dead. I had killed a person. The gun fell out of my hand and landed with a thud. I dropped down to my knees in shock. Behind me, I heard a groan coming from Grant. I was too focused on my thoughts to turn around. I didn't face him until I felt his hand on my arm and heard his voice say, "Skye? What happened? Are you okay?"

I turned to him and buried my face in his chest. I could feel his arms wrap around my body and a sense of safety washed over me. This is why I loved Grant. Every time he would hold me in his arms I felt like I truly belonged. He made me felt like I was truly loved. These thoughts made a few stray tears roll down my cheeks.

"Skye?" Grant asked. I looked up and saw concern written in his face, "What happened?"

I put my head back on his chest. I didn't want to see what he would think when I told him, "I killed him."

"You killed your dad?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's over." I said in shock.

"It's finally over." He repeated. He held me closer and I smiled a little. He was right. It was finally over. I wouldn't have to live in fear of my dad anymore. I wouldn't be woken up by nightmares or anything. Grant tilted my head to look at him. He placed a gentle kiss to my lips. He didn't know how much that meant to me. That one kiss meant safety, comfort, and love.

I could feel Coulson put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and smiled. I finally had a real family. We weren't connected by blood. We were connected by something stronger… love.

* * *

**I know it was short, but that was pretty good right? I got really poetic at the end. I kinda like it. Anyways, hope you all liked my story! **

**Quote of the day: Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? –Mad Hatter**

**Song Suggestion: Everyday In Between –Chloe Bennet**

**BTW, I'm gonna have a new story for these two up soon. It's gonna be called "Faithfully" It's based off of Journey's song **_**Faithfully. **_**Until then, goodbye my darlings!**


End file.
